


Caught!

by Val_17



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Office, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Levi/Mikasa - Freeform, Love, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, rivamika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_17/pseuds/Val_17
Summary: Mikasa is a young student and worker with a very intimate hobby, she has an account at "Onlyfans". What would happen if her current boss signed up and recognized her?(Rivamika AU! Based on #42 prompt of Rivamikaprompts on Tumblr)
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Levi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84





	1. Job

**Author's Note:**

> I know that the summary could be sound like a madness but I hope you can read and enjoy this fanfic.

Mikasa drops heavily onto the swivel chair, arranges her purse at one end of her desk, and then prepares to turn on the computer. Her day had just begun and she was already feeling exhausted. Unfortunately, she slept very little the night before.

Reason? The exaggerated amount of work she accumulated.

She started her homework at eight o'clock at night, after eating his dinner and enjoying a long bath. When she finally finished, realized that the sun was slowly coming up and the alarm would sound in, specifically, thirty minutes. She knew that everything has a sacrifice and being a student and working was not easy at all. However, she did not want her to look like a forty year old at her young age of twenty.

When her laptop finally turned on, the curious notification tone of her cell phone came over. It was a message with a picture attached from her best friend, Sasha. She plans to open it up and pry a little bit, but a loud-thick voice stopped her. Mikasa may notice how some people around her are paralyzed and others are typing exaggeratedly fast on their keyboards.

¨Why didn't you finish it? You had more than enough time¨

¨I-I'm sorry, Chief Ackerman¨

Ah, again. she thinks.

Turns her head slightly in the direction of the corridor and catches how Levi Ackerman rebuking his number two assistant.

That man, yes well, was a newcomer, but he earned the respect of all in a short time. Honestly, Mikasa did not like him. He seemed crude and tactless to her. However, she admitted that as a worker, is excellent, it would be a total lie to recriminate that aspect.

She decides put her cell phone away and start her commitments. The message would still be there, in her inbox but she wouldn't count with the same luck at work if pissed off the short man.


	2. Account

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginnings of Mikasa's account.

Mikasa tries to adjust the camera to get a better angle of her legs to capture the perfect images. The kitten pantyhose that Sasha sent her were very cute. Besides, they matched her short white skirt perfectly.

After capturing several photos and editing them, she upload them to her "fans" account. 

She wasn't an actress, she wasn't a model, much less an "Idol", but that didn't stop her from creating one.

Honestly, it was not something that had been on her mind since long ago. It was Sasha who convinced her. At first she refused because of her strong and ingrained morality. She didn't like to expose her body, not out of insecurity, she just didn't think it was "right" to show and get a bad reputation.

After listened her reasons, Sasha stopped her and explained that she didn't have to do those extremes. She showed her account and Mikasa noticed that all of her pictures were from the neck down. In none of them did she show her face.

"You thought I was going to expose myself just like that, didn't you?" Shee asked with a mocking smile, "I'm not doing anything wrong. Besides, a little extra money isn't bad sometimes.

After thinking it for several hours, she agreed to try it. She admitted that seeing the amount of money of her best friend was a big push. She promised to herself only present from the abdomen down. Sasha assured her that it would work.

"Your abs are amazing, you have beautiful legs," she said, "and a big ass."

Mikasa remembers that she rolled eyes, ignoring the comment.

Four months after creating it along with a private Twitter account, everything was going relatively well for her. As the days went by, her number of subscribers gradually increased and the financial benefits were rising. Sasha was right, people loved her long legs, her bulky ass and especially her worked abdomen.

She never thought abs and a belly button with piercings would people go crazy.

She used to take pictures wearing shorts, pantyhose, and limited occasions, lingerie. The last one generated the most income for her, for obvious reasons.

She always try to keep a balance in her busy days: University student in the morning, worker in the afternoon and private photo session in the evening.

It was a funny and strange mixture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~!  
> Thanks for the support of the first chapter. It's cool to me see how this story likes to all of you..  
> Here is the second chapter, hope you like it.  
> The next chapter will be the start of everything.  
> PD: English is not my main language so my apologies for any error.


	3. Accident

Mikasa stretches her body with a long sigh. She was not in the mood to read another report. Turns the head and sees the time on the clock on the wall; 2:30 in the afternoon.  
She gets up and heads to the company's mini kitchen. She has an important task at that very moment.

Being Levi Ackerman's assistant involved three things: stress, paperwork, and tea.... a Lot of tea.

While she didn't get along with the man on a personal level, on a work level she respected him a lot. Working around him, had learned more than her previous boss - and even more than some professors, boldly speaking. Her work was fruitful and, thanks to the odd bit of vain observation he gave her, helped a great deal in university works.

All of her responsibilities were helping her in her career, in her personal growth, in increasing her knowledge except... the one at two-thirty. One of the very few things she knew about Levi Ackerman was that he loved tea, no, he adored it. It was like his elixir of life, his drug, his energy drink and even his secret to keep a teenage face when he was actually past thirty. For some reason, fulfilling that whim at 2:30 was part of her daily routine.

At first she was very annoyed by this task, but as the days went by she got so used to it that stopped being mortified by it.

(***)

After carefully removing the small teapot from the stove, Mikasa pours the fiery liquid into her boss's signature cup.   
As she finishes, a notification on her cell phone catches her attention. Raises an eyebrow as reads that she had a financial bonus on his account thanks to a new subscriber. 

"E.sxixh" tries to pronounce. "Rare user"

Shrugs the shoulders, puts away her cell phone and grabs the peculiar mug with her hands.

As she finishes her "essential task", she turns her body with the purpose of heading to Levi's office. She frowns as she arrives and doesn't see him there.

"Where is he?" she mutters to herself. 

It wasn't that she wanted to see him, she just didn't want to get a complaint from him as to why his precious tea was so damn cold.

As if a greater force were listening to her, her cell phone rings indicating a call. She cautiously holds the cup in her left hand, taking care not to burn herself, and answers.

"Mikasa, go down to the parking lot, now"

"Are you there? Is it very necessary...?" looks incredulously at her cell phone. He had hung up on her.

"Oh, what's up? Mikasa," Jean, one of her colleagues, greets her with a friendly smile on his face.  
She ignores him. Simply puts the cup in his hands and strides out of the room.

The tall blond looks at her in confusion and takes a long sip of the drink.

"Puag," he grumbles, "There's no sugar in it"

(***)

Mikasa wrinkles his nose and crosses her arms in despair.

Why was he taking so long to look for some simple documents in the trunk of his car?

Sighs and mentally plans what she will do when shift is over. She had nothing else to do while waited for her boss. 

>>Well, today my shift ends a little early. I might buy some chicken with today's money, then I'll do Master Collins' homework.... Maybe I'll watch a movie when I'm done. I think it would give me time to call my pa...<<

"Well," Levi's voice brought her out of her thoughts. "You must check these documents" immediately, he places a large and heavy box in her hands. Mikasa staggers almost losing her balance. "Then, you must answer these people's mails," says, placing a stack of sheets of paper on top of the box. "You must also go to the tenth floor and make copies of this," he places another block of sheets. "Don't forget to write the report I asked for this morning and correct these. They are awful," Mikasa widens her eyes as she watches him put more sheets on top of the others. There were so many that even his eyesight was blocked. " I saw your essay, change paragraphs two, four and six. I underlined the mistakes. If I were your teacher and I saw that, I would fail you. Ah! prepare my tea again, it's probably cold"

And without further, he turns to go inside the enterprise.

Mikasa takes a couple of deep breaths. She thinks of singing birds and chocolate cakes, trying to calm the urge to throw the box at his head.

That attitude was very normal for him, but even though it's a common thing, she couldn't tolerate it.

"Apparently I won't be leaving as early as I thought." 

The young woman walks, trying to look around one of the sides of the paper tower her way.

Bad luck.

She doesn't know if it was a banana or a spilled drink, she didn't even have time to think about it because her butt was on the floor and papers were flying all over the parking lot.

Massages her right thigh awkwardly trying to dull the pain. That will definitely leave a bruise.

"No, I'm not going out early today," mumbles with a slight pout as she watches a pigeon pooping on the bruised box.


	4. Impression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi is not a bad man after all and... What? Erwin, why do you have those kind of accounts?

Levi Ackerman was a tough person by nature. He didn't know if it was heredity, being born in a cold country, or living with his uncle for some years during his college days. The point was that it was already something about himself, something he couldn't change, that was just the way his personality was. However, he did not consider himself a -entirely- heartless person. He defined himself as an honest and empathetic person. On the other hand, his mother and close friends had a thousand appraisals of him.

"You're so kind" Farlan told him once. He just frowned and didn't think much of it. He only gave a candy to a brat who dropped his lollipop.

He look away from leaves with endless words, picked up his cell phone and dialed his best friend. He needed a favor.

"Hello?" He hears on the other line.

"Erwin, it's me. I need to borrow your computer this weekend"

"So? What happened to yours?" he asks curiously. From the sound in the background, Levi assumes he's cooking.

"I had an accident and it fell. I'll buy another one soon"

"You dropped it again in the water in the bucket while you were mopping, didn't you? " asked the blond, in a mocking tone.

"No."

"Levi" warns.

"Yes."

Levi rolls his eyes in annoyance at Erwin's loud chuckle.

"It's the second one this year, Levi," he says with a chuckle. "I'd advise you to place it higher, but considering your height, I don't think that's entirely possible."

"Are you going to lend it to me or not?" He was already starting to get angry.

"Yes, take it easy, when are you going to come and get it?"

"Tonight, after I get off work."

"Tonight I'm going out. Although, well, you can come and get it anyway, just tell John to give you the keys " John was the doorman of the building where Erwin lived, Levi liked him, he was a nice person.

"Okay, thanks. I'll give it back to you early Monday morning."

"Fine, take care."

He hung up and stretched his arms, causing his numb muscles to relax. It was not at all comfortable to sit in a chair all day, with his back hunched over, reading "Calibri 12" font documents.

He looked up and saw his young assistant walking past his office. She was carrying a folder in her hands and a coffee. She didn't look busy, which was good.

"Mikasa"he calls to her. The girl stops and turns in his direction.

Mikasa despite being young and novice, was a good worker. Levi could easily say that she was the most competent in her charge. More competent than several highly experienced people, even. She made mistakes, but they were less stressful than most. Maybe that's why he gave most of the work to her.

"Can you come here for a moment, please?"

She nods in obedience, but manages to see him slyly grimace. He didn't blame her, it was obvious that he didn't like her. He didn't think much of it, after all, she wasn't the only person who had a negative image of him.

However, he had nothing against her, she found him reliable and interesting.

"Is something wrong?" she asked.

"My computer is down, long story. So it may take a while to send you the documents I told you to review" 

"It's okay, no problem," she turns around to leave the place, but he stops her by pronouncing his characteristic "oi" "Yes?"

Mikasa frowns in surprise as he opens one of the drawers of her desk. He was rummaging for something and finding it, he held it out to her. Confused, she takes it. It was a little white bottle.

"What is...?"

"It's an ointment," he interrupts her questioning. "Your leg is hurt because of me, so.... " He shrugs his shoulders, "take it, it'll ease the pain.

"Huh? " She widens her eyes.

Mikasa analyzes the object and then her boss, raising an eyebrow, what mosquito had bitten her? Who was this impostor and what had he done with her grumpy boss?

"Being on the second floor, I noticed you were on the floor with the papers strewn about and insulting a pigeon," Mikasa feels her cheeks burn at the memory of that moment. "This morning I noticed you massaging your leg, I assume the blow was strong."

"I-I, actually, it was my fault. I was clumsy and got tangled up in my own feet," she tries to speak, still dismayed. It was the first time her boss had shown concern for her. Although her face remained stoic as usual, her voice was distressed. "So it's not necessary."

She plans to give it back, but Levi's stop hands won't let her.

"I insist" he gets up "I'll see you later. 

Mikasa watches as he leaves the office without mentioning anything else. She was stunned, she did not expect such an action from that man.

She looks again at the small bottle and -very- faintly, smiles.

"Jum, who knew the gnome would be so kind."

(***)

Already comfortable on his bed with a warm cup of tea, Levi turns on Erwin's computer. He preferred working on someone else's computer to his cell phone. He hated straining his eyes so much.  
When the electronic device finally turns on, Levi enters the Google browser. As he does so, he notices a shortcut bookmark to a page with a blue logo. Surprisingly, that design looked familiar from somewhere.

"If that..."

He wasn't someone who liked to invade other people's privacy, he hated to do what he wouldn't like to be done to him, but Erwin was his best friend and he more than anything, loved to snoop through his stuff.

"We'll be even. Besides, he doesn't have to find out."

He directs the mouse to his target and as he clicks, his eyes widen as he sees the page, he could even swear he almost expelled his drink through his nose, what was that pair of giant breasts doing there?

"What the fuck, Erwin," he mumbles, "Did bachelorhood have you that bad?" shakes his head "I'm thankful John told me you were dating a woman, I'm relieved."

Levi sniffs the website up and down. He knew about it from several posts of people joking about creating an account there.   
He enters his friend's subscription panel and finds mostly profiles of young girls. Most of them exposed their bodies. Some more than others, it should be noted.

"Jesus..." he thinks in surprise. He never expected to know that dark side of one of his best friends, much less like that.

Although, he didn't judge him. After all, it was his life and his money. If he wanted to spend his paycheck on uncensored boob pics, that was his business.

He's about to close the page and start his work, when he notices how one of the girls Erwin follows made a new post. While she didn't show much, what she displayed was gold to the imagination; long, shapely legs, a round ass and a tummy with enviable abs.

Levi exhales loudly, that body was killer. She wore red lingerie with high heels of the same color.

Maybe, watching a little more wouldn't hurt anyone.

He enters the girl's profile and sees that there are several postings. It was curious that none of them showed her face.

"Misa Mika" he mutters "... Interesting"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like the chapter. Sorry for the late >.<   
> And also if have mistakes, my apologies.  
> See you soon.


	5. Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new subscription changes everything.

Mikasa closes her book and rubs eyes. That had been a lot of studying for today. Her Business Management and English exams are the next day, so it was a total relief to have a day off from work. She was able to use the afternoon to study, instead of staying up late. Most of all, it was comfortable to be able to do it in the library instead of her big bed where she could sleep at any moment.

As she puts her things away, her cell phone vibrates, indicating that someone sent her a message. Mikasa smiles when she sees the name.

》Mika!  
Busy?

》Armin!  
Actually, no.  
Any news?

》Guess what!  
Eren came to town for a visit. He's with me and Sasha outside the campus.  
Let's go hang out.  
Are you in?

Mikasa looks at the time and her inbox in the mail before replying. There was no sign of Levi or his hundreds of jobs, that was a good sign.

》Sure.  
I´ll catch u latter.

》Good.  
We'll wait for you.

Without further ado, she locks the screen of her cell phone and gets up from her seat avoiding as much noise as possible. Unfortunately, two of her pens fall, making a slight clatter. As she picks them up, looks up in sorrow at one of the medical school students near her desk. He looks her up and down with a pout.

¨Shhhh" he lets go.

¨I'm sorry" she whispers.

¨Shhhh¨

Mikasa, incredulous, frowns. The reputation of the rude attitude of students in that career was not untrue after all, but no one would ruin her beautiful and productive day , not even a stressed-out random guy.

She grabs her stuff and "Accidentally" walking by him, she steps on him.

¨Ah!" the boy exclaims loudly, causing half the students around him to turn and look at him.

¨Shhh" hisses Mikasa before leaving the place.

(***)

Levi, in his office, takes a break from the amount of numbers and letters he's been reviewing all day. Break was a better term for his massive stalking of juvenile legs. One way or another, it eliminated his work stress.

He liked what he saw and it was a shame the owner didn't show her face. For the past three nights he has been questioning the same thing, why she doesn´t?

"Will she be shy or ugly as shit?" He thought "she'll have her reasons."

He also believed the possibility that she was doing it to place more mystery to the matter, kind of, what kind of face would be the owner of that exercised body? A normal girl? A celebrity? An older woman with a body of a twenty year old girl?

He interrupted her action when realized that still didn't drink his tea. It was a pity Mikasa wasn't working today, she prepare it very well.

And that's something he would never say out loud.

Already in the kitchen, as he was heating the water, his cell phone rang.

¨What's wrong, Erwin?¨ answers.

¨Hey, I know you didn't clarify the year or the month of Monday when you'd be returning my computer, but I need it. I also work¨

"Shit. I missed it.¨

¨I figured, you're on cloud nine. Anything occupying your mind lately?¨

*Flat tummy and thick thighs* she recites inwardly.

¨Work, what else could it be?¨

¨I'm driving right now, I'll come to your office to pick it up.¨

¨Well, I'll wait for you¨ he made a mental note to close the page as soon as got to the office ¨Besides, you haven't told me about your date.¨

¨I'll do it when I'm there, don't worry," he hushed ¨Remind me while I'm at it not to tell John all my plans¨

¨Whatever.¨

Hangs up and finishes his favorite drink.

Returning to his office with mug in hand, he sits back in his comfy chair and closes the tab he's enjoyed so much the last few days. For some reason, that body completely hypnotized him.

He could no more abuse Erwin's trust and borrow his computer forever than he could put off buying his own.

He opened a tab in the search engine again and typed in the girl's user. Immediately, several results appeared, including a Twitter account. On entering there, he noticed that several posts were previews of what she would show on the private page. She clarified that if they wanted to see more, they simply had to subscribe.

Take a detailed look at the post where she explains the steps to follow for newbies.

(***)

The afternoon with her friends was most enjoyable, they usually had little time for fun. Mikasa and Armin because of their studies and work, Sasha because of her studies and helping her father in the afternoons and Eren because he was studying in another city. It was a real miracle that they were all available that day.

First they went to eat junk food at one of their favorite establishments downtown. There, they caught up on their lives, recounting the highlights.

¨I can't believe they beat us" replies Sasha with a pout on her lips, "How they already have partners and we don't?

Eren and Armin give each other an amused look.

¨Things happen," the brown-haired man shrugs his shoulders as he takes a sip from his glass ¨She's popular at my university so even I'm surprised¨

¨She's very pretty¨ claims Mikasa looking at the pictures on his friend's cell phone ¨What did you say her name was?¨

¨Historia¨

The young woman nods, implying that she got the name. Armin, likewise, shows her a picture of his girlfriend. Her cheeks blushed as he heard Mikasa's reprimand for not telling her earlier.

¨Did you both agree or what? They're both blondes!" Sasha joked.

After finishing their trays, they decide to go to the movies, which Mikasa and Sasha promised to pay for.

Both Eren and Armin knew about their users on that famous website and that thanks to it, they had considerable amounts of money, but they didn't bring it up much, nor did they judge them. They even annoyed them by leaving funny comments on the photos they posted.

They chose the movie in the most mature way possible: Rock, Paper, Scissors, and the boys won. Bought tickets, popcorn, soda and candy. Mikasa tells herself that she will have to improve her diet - and routine - in the next few days or her abs will disappear.

They take their places in the back rows, they have always loved them.

As the movie began, Mikasa receives a notification. She squeals and passes the popcorn to Armin to hold while she checks.

At sight it, her eyes widened, her cheeks flushed and her head began to spin.

¨It can't be, why?!¨

That scream caused Armin to drop the popcorn, and litter all the people in the row in front of him, Sasha to choke on the soda, panicked Eren and a hundred of "Shh's".

The message indicated that she had a money in her account and a new subscriber; Levi A.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~~ Here is a new Chapter. Hope you like and enjoy. If it´s, you can leave a Comment or kudos.  
> Sorry if you find a mistake, remember english is not my first language >.<  
> And also, Thanks for the comments on last chapters, helps a lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Some chapters will be shorts and others a little bit long. Thanks for read.  
> See you soon.


End file.
